Dreams shatter not break
by 9ud9ir190ne6ad
Summary: Sequal to be careful what you wish for. Recap inside. Bella is trying hard to get on with life, but there are others that refuse to let that happen. Chapter 7 now up. Complete
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

**Author's note: Thanks to Alicia for beta-ing. This is the sequal to be careful what you wish for, you don't have to read that as there is a recap below.**

**Recap: Bella was changed in the meadow by Laurent, but he was killed by werewolves. The werewolves decide to kill all vampires, but Bella makes agreements with Jacob. When the Cullens come back the werewolves go back to the orginal plan. The Cullens manage to kill all the werwolves except for Jacob who Bella let's escape. **

**Dreams shatter not break **

**Prologue**

"Choose, choose, choose." Was the chant that filled the air around me. Each word spoken in time, each word spoken sharp and murderously. I couldn't do it. Stomps of feet and claps of hands accompanied the chant. It grew faster and faster like music, music to the dance of death. My choices, how could I pick? I turned and locked eyes with Edward. There was always a third choice. Edward shook his head as if he was reading my thoughts. It was too late; it was my only choice. If it didn't work then at least I tried. I turned my head away from Edward. Jacob brought his hand up and the chant stopped.

"So Bella, what do you choose?".


	2. Getting back to reality

**Disclaimer: It's not mine**

**Author's note: I'm sorry for should the delay on this, but i've been waiting to get this back from beta for a week. It hasn't come back yet, so this unchecked so sorry for any mistakes. Thanks for all your reviews.**

**Dreams shatter not break**

**Chapter 1- Getting back to reality**

It's amazing how things get stuck in your head. You try and try to think of something else, anything. Just hoping that you can get rid of the mental pictures in your head. But it never works. Every time you shut your eyes the memories play behind them. That was what happened every time my eyes closed. The bodies pilled high being licked at by flames. Jacob's terrified eyes as he watched his friends burn. The tears that glistened in his eyes as he turned and ran. These images would haunt me forever. Edward was wrong vampires were not distracted easily.

I sat in the small-enclosed forest crying invisible tears. The wind whipped around me and the rain hammered at my back. But I noticed none of it; I was over come by grief. One week I had been in this state. But I couldn't help thinking it was entirely my fault. I knew that everyone else disagreed with me. But my conscious was still there in the back of my head whispering, you did this, these deaths were caused by you.

All the werewolves that were slaughtered, they may have been enemies, but they didn't deserve to die. They were protecting their families, and what did I do, helped kill them all and took them away from the people who cared about them. At the time I didn't think about that, I just killed. But now I had time to think I realised what I had done. I had not only killed someone, but I had taken them away from their loved ones, denied someone the chance of grand children.

And I'd left Jacob. He was the one that had cared for me when Edward was gone; he even cared when I was a vampire. And I had left him, friendless, hurt and alone. But I could not go back for him. It had all changed. Edward was back he was my sun, whereas Jacob was my moon. Only visible when the sun is gone. The leaves behind me rustled as a vicious wind attacked them. But my thoughts were not disturbed.

Only the sharp, sweet, chirp of a bird made me turn. Yes I still had Charlie, but I hardly ever used him. It wasn't fair to keep a wild creature as a slave. He had once again brought me a note. I already knew whom it was from and what it said. I took it from Charlie before he flew off again. The note slipped from my hand and as it joined the growing pile on the floor Edward's sweet voice entered my head and spoke its message.

Please come back

I wasn't ready, but I had to go. Edward was worried. He thought I hated him. He was wrong. I didn't hate him I hated myself. I stood and the wind danced around me tugging at my hair and clothes. I cleared my head and thought clearly. _I'm coming. _The wind disappeared and all was calm. My powers had changed. Now I could project my voice into the wind, but because of that the wind always followed me.

I went to run my fingers through my hair, but stopped as I came across a mass of knots and tangles. I sighed and closed my eyes. But instantly regretted it as the images came back. I was almost glad that I could no longer sleep, because at least I would not be haunted by nightmares. But then again, while I was awake, my head tormented me and I knew only the sweet release of sleep would rid me of it. As of this, I would live forever with it.

My bare feet walked across the ground, crunching the leaves underneath my feet. Soil covered me making my already brown feet black. I stepped out of the forest. The sight still amazed me. The mountains rose up into the sky, covered by think green forests. The sky blue, without a blemish. And then hidden in the middle of it all on the valley floor, the beautiful log cabin that my family called home.

When we first arrived in this remote location there was not a house in sight, but after some careful planning Esme had constructed the most beautiful house ever seen. There was space for us all inside. But I had not seen much of it. I had left the day it had been finished. I had told them I needed time alone. I still needed that time, but there was no time left. I had eternity and still I did not have enough time.

I knew Edward would be waiting for me at the door, his bronze hair blowing in the wind. I knew that when he saw me his face would erupt into a smile, causing me to smile. It would seem as if all problems had gone. But only me, and Jasper would no different. There would always be that little voice in my head reminding me about it all. And I doubted that anything would ever change that.

I was right. As I stepped onto the top of the hill I could see him. Stood at the door with that crooked smile of his covering his face. I smiled and the voice became quieter. But it as still there just not as loud. I ran towards him the dirt flying up behind me. I stopped inches from his face.

"I missed you." He said before his lips crashed into mine. His soft lips pressed against me and opened. His smooth tongue ran over mine. And after a few minutes we broke apart.

"I missed you too." I whispered back. We smiled at each other and in the back of my head I heard _Murderer._ Once again I was glad Edward could not hear my thoughts. As he bend to kiss me again I was so sure that nothing would ever hurt me again. Nothing would spilt us up again. But I was so wrong.


	3. This pain is my own, I keep it

Disclaimer: I don't own

Author's note: Sorry for the delay, all my exams and coursework are coming at once. No one reviewed the last chapter, but i'm sure someones reading this due to the people who have it on story alert. Please drop a word to see what you think. **  
**

**Dreams shatter not break**

**Chapter 2- This pain is my own, I keep it**

"Come on Bella we can't just stay out here." Edward's voice bought me back to the harsh reality. When I felt his fingers on my skin and his tongue on mine I forgot everything. But as soon as he stopped it came back. And somehow it felt worse. All the pain seemed intensified after those few precious seconds without it. But I hid the emotion, I made happiness radiate off me. Edward looked at me, and I felt so loved. I didn't deserve him. Even as a vampire I didn't count myself as beautiful. Pretty maybe. It just one of those things, you only feel beautiful at the moment someone calls you it, seconds later you back to being the same old person.

Edward's finger clasped onto my hand and he pulled me inside. The house was still as beautiful inside as when I left it. There was a large window looking out onto the forest showing all its glory. And facing this window were 2 large black leather sofas. Edward pulled me onto it. His smooth soft lips touched mine as his cold fingers slid up my back. It was like heaven. The kiss became more passionate as I heard a scream of.

"Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" I didn't need to look to see who it was. And within seconds I found myself on the floor staring straight at Alice.

"Hey." Edward said. Alice turned for a second to look at him.

"You'll get her back in a minute." Jasper whose face was watching mine intently explained Alice's behaviour.

"Alice has missed her shopping partner." I groaned.

"Yes I have. I found this brilliant dress for you, it's will look perfect on you. It not too pricey only $400…" Alice words were joined as one without a breath between each sentence. Even as a vampire I struggled to keep up. But soon a wave of calm circled the room and Alice slowed to a halt. I send a thankful glance to Jasper. I noticed he was still staring at me, he knew something was wrong.

I looked away perhaps too quickly. But I couldn't look at him knowing that I was causing him to feel the pain I was in. Great, now I felt guilty as well. Alice climbed off me slowly and Edward pulled me back into his arms.

"That was more than a minute." He said sourly to Alice. Her only reply to this was to stick her tongue out.

"May I talk to Bella, I want to warn her bad Alice is going to be?" Jasper asked. Edward nodded and I got out of his arms and followed Jasper outside. He walked slowly once we were out of the door. He kept his head down and avoided my gaze. We stopped near the start of the woods and for a few seconds nether of us spoke and I watched a few birds chase each other in the sky.

"I'm sorry." I uttered. Jasper looked at me surprised.

"What? Why are you sorry?" He asked. I looked away before answering.

"I'm putting you through pain. It isn't right." I felt Jasper touch my arm.

"Bella, you don't need to apologize. I know your going through enough pain to be feeling guilt as well. I may feel your feelings, but I don't know why you feel like that." I sighed. I knew he would ask.

"I'm not even sure myself. Everything just seems to have caught up on me. It's been 2 months since I was changed and everything that has happened just seems to be coming after me. All of it at once. Everything from Edward's leaving, to Jacob's face when we left. I'm just overwhelmed, and I'm not sure if I can take it." Jasper stood still before asking.

"Is their anything I can do?" I turned to look at him and I smiled.

" No. I don't think anyone can help me." I walked back towards the house, but Jasper stopped me.

"Talk to Edward. He'll want to know." I saw Jasper reasoning, but I had more.

"I don't want to involve anymore people in my pain. I don't want him to know that every time we're away from each other I'm worried that he's going to leave again, or that every time I close my eyes I see Jacob's pained face, or even that every time I breath all I can smell and taste is the smouldering bodies of Werewolves. He deserves to think I'm happy, because that's what makes him happy and I want him to be happy." Jasper nodded.

"I'll leave it to you then, but if Edward asks me then I'm not keeping quiet." With that he walked inside. I sighed. I always had a feeling Edward would find out, but I always hoped I was wrong. I opened the door and found that the room was empty except for Edward. I sat down and Edward's arms were automatically around me.

"Alice and Jasper are blocking their thoughts." I nodded.

"Perhaps they're thinking things that would scar you mentally." We both laughed. Edward kissed the top of my head. Perhaps things wouldn't get any worse. Then Edward sat up.

"Carlisle has something to tell us." Carlisle glided into the room. He stood at the opposite side of the room to us and for a minute he looked out the window.

"I have just had word from my friend in Italy. The Volterra are coming to visit our newest member." If I had a beating heart it would have stopped. I didn't so instead I froze with fear.


	4. Save them, not me

**Disclaimer:** I do not own.

**Author's note:** Sorry for the delay but i have exams coming up and have been revising, so unfortunatly the next chapters may be a bit slow. 

**Dreams shatter not break**

**Chapter 3- Save them, not me!**

"The Volturi?" I asked hiding my quivering hands behind my back. Edward grabbed them and gently ran his thumb over them comforting me. Carlisle either didn't notice or ignored the exchange.

"Yes. I believe that the Volturi are becoming concerned about the numbers of our family. But as long as you are seen as harmless we will be left in peace once again." I nodded while each word filled me with more and more dread. What if I was the one that ended getting this family spilt up? I could already see it unfolding in my head. Esme head hung low as Carlisle is dragged away. Rosalie clutching onto Emmett as he fights of the surrounding vampires. Alice's arm hung limply out in front of her as Jasper is pulled down. And then Edward. His eyes stricken with horror, as we are pulled apart. 

I couldn't let this happen. I would not be the one to break this family up. If the Volturi found a problem with me the I knew immediately what I would do. Even so I would never be able to stop them from separating me from Edward. I could only hope he wouldn't do something stupid. I could save the others and that was all that mattered. And maybe this would silence the ever-whispering voice in my head. 

'_You killed them. You brought them all to death.'_

But then again.

"Don't worry it will be fine." I nodded as Edward kissed my head. Perhaps he was right. I might not have to do anything. Everything could be fine. But even still I couldn't hep thinking this could be the last you ever see of him. He squeezed my hand and I smiled all the while I was screaming on the inside. 

'_What kind of life is this? One filled with so many lies.' _

The voice piped up. I guess I was right to come back to my family. It helped me deal with my problems even if I didn't talk about them.

"When do they get here?" Edward asked his musical voice. 

"Anytime now and the Volturi are not known to be late." Was Carlisle reply. Nerves filled me. I stood absolutely still watching Edward who was listening to far off thoughts. Then he whispered.

"They're here." I nodded and walked towards the door. Edward steps followed close behind me. But I stopped and shook my head at him. I had to do this alone. He stopped and looked hurt. I kissed him softly on the cheek and continued knowing that could be the last kiss I ever gave him. I pushed the door of the house open and strode out. Alice appeared in front of me.

"Don't do it Bella."

"What other choice do I have?" She looked at me and desperately thought of an answer. But I did not wait to hear it. Instead I waked towards the forest. 

'_I'm here.'_

The wind whistled my words whistled around me. 

"Very impressive, Bella." I turned to look at Felix and Jane. Jane was the one who had spoken. A smile teased at her lips. Her look was one of superiority. 

"We bring greetings from the Volturi." Felix said. I nodded.

"Jane will you excuse us for second?" She stood her ground for a second before turning away in a huff. 

"Bella. Aro believes you could be a valuable member of our group. He asks if you will join us?" It was obvious Felix took no pleasure in what he was saying. But I did not wish to join them. Never had, never would. How would I live with them killing so many innocent people? 

"I'm afraid I cannot except." He smiled. He had expected this. 

"You are loyal to your new family. Aro knows this. But believe me you or your family we will take no time in silencing it." And with that he was gone, leaving me behind. Edward was right nothing had come of this. We were safe. 

'_But are you any better_? _You have both killed.'_

I ignored it. I couldn't be as bad as them, could I?


	5. Blindness

**DisclaimerL I own nothing**

**Author's note: Sorry for the slow update, but my GCSE's (exams) start in 1 week, also i wasn't sure where i was going with this. But I'm on track now, although my exams start soon I'm hoping to still update soonish. PLease review :)**

**Dreams Shatter Not Break**

**Chapter 4- Blindness**

I was alone in the forest the wind whipping around me. Things had turned out so differently to the way I thought they would. But still there was always the lingering threat that me and the Cullen's could always be silenced. I turned and took a few dazed steps out of the forest. Alice would want to talk, Edward too. Alice knew what I was thinking, but I didn't see what was so wrong with it. I hadn't even reached the house before Alice pounced on me.

"What were thinking Bella? Why did you think that?" Her eyes lit up with fire. I guess I kind of lost it.

"What was I thinking? I was thinking of keeping everyone safe. I'm not a poor breakable human anymore Alice! But everyone seems to still think it. I was simply thinking about keeping the rest of you safe, but you don't seem too grateful! Anyway you're all better of without me." The wind was whipping around us, leaves flying in the air. Alice seemed upset.

"Is that what you think? That we'd be better off without you. Would Edward be better off without you? Your part of this family and when worse comes to worse we will stand behind you." She grabbed my arm comfortingly. I looked away.

"You should talk to Edward." She said before walking off. Edward, I knew I should talk to him, but I just didn't think I could. The wind was picking up around me.

"Bella." I could hear Edward calling to me. I saw him coming towards me from the distance. He stopped in front of me. He grabbed my hand gently.

"Bella will you talk to me?" I stared at his perfect face pleading with me. How could I deserve him? I nodded. I wasn't sure how to start, but sure enough it all came out.

"I don't know what's happening Edward. I only seem capable of hurting people. Because of me so many families have lost they're sons and protectors. When I tried to look after you all it just upset you all. All I do is bring pain. I don't deserve any of you. I should have stayed in the forest and never come back." Edward stared at me.

"Is that what you think? That you can only inflict pain. That is far from the truth. Those families lost their sons because we defended ourselves and we were only upset because you told us nothing of your plans with the Volturi. We would have helped." I wasn't quite sure what I thought anymore. My head was so jumbled up. Edward pulled me into a hug and kissed my head.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"There's nothing to be sorry for." He replied before grabbing my hand and leading me back to the house.

"I trust it went well Bella?" Carlisle asked as I entered the room. I nodded. I then followed Edward to our new room. I had yet to go in there and I felt slightly guilty about that. Smooth wooden floors stretched out across the room, rough wooden walls lined the outside, at one side there was a large collection of CDs, at the other a large four poster bed and in the middle of the room a large fluffy white rug. I sat down on the bed staring in awe at the room. At the far side of the room was a large window facing out onto the forest. I turned to face Edward, he looked concerned.

"Bella. I want you to be careful. Alice had been having lots of visions lately, but of nothing. We're not sure what it means. But take care."

"I'm not a breakable anymore Edward." I said with a smile trying to lighten the mood. He nodded.

"You're still as delicate to me." He replied giving me a small kiss. But I leaned in for another kiss. He kissed my passionately. But as his hands ran down my back and mine through his hair I couldn't help thinking, how could I have lived without him?


	6. A fight and a Foe

**Author's note: **Sorry for the big delay in posting, I've been doing my exams. They are now over so I should be updating regularly now.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Dreams shatter not break**

**Chapter 5- A Fight And A Foe**

I sat on the porch outside staring into the darkness. The wind whistled around the house like a warning of something soon to come. I pulled my feet up under me, not as I was cold, but because I was worried. Something wasn't right. Something had changed. The wind stopped, it became completely silent. Something had begun. The door opened silently behind me. Edward sat besides me and wrapped his arms around me. He kissed my head. But I remained tense.  
"What's wrong?" He asked.  
"Something's coming. We're not safe. Something's coming Edward." I replied turning sharply to him. Yet he seemed unconcerned. He laughed lightly at me. Then we heard it, the loud howl from the distance. Edward's eyes looked with horror to the darkness surrounding the house.  
"I'll get the others." He said in a whisper. I followed him inside.  
"Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice." He called in a calm voice. I hung awkwardly at his side. They appeared at once, all at their partner's side. They stood motionless waiting for Edward.  
"We seem to have trespassed on some Werewolves land." Carlisle nodded.  
"We shall talk with them." I felt calmer immediately. There was no need to worry. Carlisle had dealt with the Werewolves in Forks; it would be no different here.  
"We'll meet them halfway." Everyone nodded, but yet they were all uneasy. Carlisle held onto Esme, Emmett kept close to Rosalie, Jasper kept Alice in his line of sight and Edward held on tightly to my hand. I said nothing; I didn't want to let go either. The wind was starting to pick up, the stench of Werewolf filled the air making me sick. The sat there in front of us. 20 of them, we were outnumbered. They growled, hackles raised. I shrank back against Edward. Carlisle stepped forward to speak, but before he could say one word they moved. They stood up and formed a large circle around us. Each Werewolf growled. They weren't here for a treaty, they were here to kill. Edward stepped closer to me looking from Werewolf to Werewolf. Could we defend ourselves against so many? The wind was picking up. But as soon as the wind had started in stopped. It had begun.  
Everyone of us was leapt at. I was torn from Edward's side and pinned under a Werewolf. I heard Edward's frantic roar. Struggling I threw the Werewolf off me. We were losing, everyone fought a different Werewolf. How could they do this? Anger filled me. I launched myself at the nearest Werewolf, but before I reached it, it was thrown backwards into the air. I stood for a second shocked. I turned round only to watch another Werewolf flung backwards by some force. What was happening? Someone grasped me from behind. It was a Werewolf in human form. I kicked and struggled against them, but I couldn't get free. I was led away from the battle into the forest. I looked frantically behind me. I could see no one. The others were gone. I knew they couldn't be safe, it was impossible. I knew that they, like me, must be being led away.  
I could see a light in the distance. That was where they were taking me. I felt helpless like a human. I could not escape and was being led to my doom. I did not know where Edward was. I hoped he was safe, but what if he was... No I couldn't think about that. We broke through to a clearing. Around a large fire sat the 20 Werewolves, but they were no alone. Around another 20 stood in human form. The rest of the Cullen's stood to the side, surrounded. I glanced at Edward. He was safe. I was not led towards the Cullen's, but towards the Werewolves. In the middle a Werewolf stood. I let out a gasp of shock.  
"Welcome, Bella." Jacob said with a smile.


	7. Choices

Author's note: I know I said i was to update every Tuesday, but i won't bore you with details of why not. This is the last chapter, but there will be a epilogue. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Dreams Shatter Not Break**

**Chapter 6- Choices **

I stared in horror at Jacob. He was the one that had caused this. After what I did for him, I had saved him. I growled at him, struggling against the Werewolves restraining me. Jacob stepped forward and pulled me into a hug, I shoved him off me.

"Get off me." He seemed hurt for a second. But I didn't care, I glanced at Edward, he glared at Jacob.

"I thought you loved me Bella?" Jacob asked. I shook my head.

"Never." No, I didn't anymore. How could I love someone who did this to my family and me?

"Let me remind you then." Three Werewolves immediately grabbed me pinning me in place. Jacob advanced. I growled, but he took no notice. He gently stroked his hand along my face before leaving into towards me. I tried to break the grip of the Werewolves, but it didn't work. Jacob pressed his lips against mine. They were hot, hungry and unwelcome. His hand slid down to my hips pulling me towards him. A large growl erupted from the side, which I guessed came from Edward. Jacob's hand slipped behind me squeezing my backside. He stepped back from me and smirked.

"Bet you loved that Bella. Just like old times, with a bit more fire." I looked at Jacob in disgust. He had changed so much. He used to sweet and caring, now he was cruel and twisted.

"Bella I stand before you with the greatest gathering of wolves the world has ever seen. We stand together for a joint cause, to rid this world of vampires. But to you Bella I give a choice. Join me and I will rid you of this family. Or go against us and be the first to die." I stared at him. How could I choose? Neither choice led to happiness, only pain. The Werewolves began to chant.

"Choose, choose, choose." They spoke each word in time, every word spoken sharp and murderously. I looked around at them. I couldn't do it. I couldn't choose. The Werewolves began to stomp their feet and clap their hands. My thoughts span. The chant grew louder and faster. I felt like I was spinning. How to choose? Then I stopped and smiled. There was always a third choice. I looked at Edward.

'I love you.' I mouthed. He shook his head at me as if reading my thoughts. But it was too late; it was my only choice. If it didn't work then at least I tired. I turned my head from Edward. Jacob raised his hand to stop the chant.

"So Bella. What do you choose?" Jacob asked with a smile.

"Neither. I choose to leave here safely with my family and not to be bothered by you again."

"That wasn't an option." He snarled, "Have it you're way. You will be the first to die for our cause." Everything seemed to slow then. The Werewolves turned and began to move towards me. Jacob jumped into the air and phased. I filled myself up with anger, and then in a single second released it. The affect was immediate. Every Werewolf flew backwards. I was at Edward's side in seconds. I had only one word for them.

"Run!"

"Get them." Jacob yelled. Edward grabbed my hand and we ran for our lives.


	8. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Author's note: This story has come to an end. Hope you enjoy it. I'll be back with another story in about month, separate to this. Please read and review!

**Dreams Shatter Not Break**

**Epilogue**

It had now been 6 months since the events with the Werewolves. But it seemed much less. It seemed like only yesterday I was grabbing the hands of my family and running for our lives. It was all over almost as soon as it began. It's really amazing how quickly the Volturi will intervene when a huge pack of Werewolves is threatening to kill them and all other vampires. Within hours of us leaving the Volturi had hunted down ever Werewolf and destroyed them… including Jacob. It was hard to think of Jacob now. Before it would be his pained reaction in my head, now… now it was him as he prepared to kill me. I wasn't sure which was worse.

I stared out of the window looking at the snow. We'd relocated to Alaska. To think I'd hated the cold and the snow I loved it here. The snow seemed to calm me; it was as if the crisp clean of it was giving me a new start, a new start with my family. The Volturi were unaware of the Werewolves involvement with us and we were glad. Carlisle was unsure of the extent of my power and until he did he didn't want the Volturi to come. They would apparently wish me as part of their guard.

It had been much easier to let go of the pain this time. I didn't really know why, but now Jasper could be around me without being in pain. I was happy. The rest of the Cullen's had gone hunting. But I wanted to think, to get my thoughts in order.

"Bella." A voice called from behind me. They were back. I turned and wrapped my arms round Edward. He pressed his lips to my neck.

"Missed you." I murmured. He laughed.

"Missed you too." He said kissing me on the lips. As he traced my lips with his tongue I thought. I could get used to this.


End file.
